In A Music Store REALLY?
by i've never loved one like you
Summary: just a random short story I came up with. All human Magnus and Alec meet in a music store


All characters belong to Cassandra Clare

Just something random I came up with

In a Music Store REALLY?

The stores look held my interest from the moment I walked in. There was stuff randomly everywhere all over the store on first look it looked disorganised and un-functional. But on a second look nothing seemed out-of-place everything in the store looked like it belonged that it had been made to look disorganised as any true musician space should be. The store was small but stacked full of different types of musical instruments and equipment. Random shaped guitars, bases and banjos hung on the walls. on the left hand side of the store in the corner there was a sparkly blue drum kit all set up and waiting for someone to sit down and play, next to the drums sat individual drums with prices stuck to them each drum was a different colour. On the other side on the store sat a small stand up piano the lid was up and sheet music was sitting in the stand it looked as if someone had just finished playing. In the centre of the store were a few aisle set up in them you would probably find anything you would need to play an instrument. On the end of the aisle were stacks of amps. Behind the counter on the wall there were trumpets, saxophones, keyboards and a myriad of other instruments hung there. In the glass counter where the register sat there were flutes, harmonicas and other instrument that I could not name.

It was not the look of the store though that had me standing like an idiot in the doorway, but instead the man behind the counter. He would have had to have been six-foot perhaps only an inch or two shorter than I am. He had a lean muscular frame; not that you could really tell what was under the abomination he apparently called a shirt. It was easy to tell that the shirt was once a plain black t-shirt if he had bought the right size it would have been firm fitting but alas this man had not. Instead it hung loosely on him and was now a horrendous icky grey brown colour I was not aware existed till now but it was not only the colour that was an arrest able offence but the fact that it had holes in it. I mean who wears a shirt that has holes in it that were not purposely put there, not me that's for sure. I would not be caught dead in a shirt like that. At least the man seemed to have good choice in jeans as he was wearing an only slightly faded pair of black skinnies. Which may I add made his ass look amazing, realising that if I continued to look at his ass any longer it would probably considered inappropriate I looked to the man's face. His black hair was a dishevelled mess on the top of his head with most of it falling into his eyes. His eye where the most amazing things I had ever seen, they were the most gorgeous blue I had ever seen they were indescribable because no matter how long I looked at them I could find new shades hidden in them. To sum him up minus the shirt he looks downright fuck-able.

I must have been looking at him for longer than I thought because he made a noise like he was clearing his throat and then spoke. "Um excuse me can I help you with something." He asked looking directly at the floor instead of me.

"Yes" I replied but what had I come in here for I could not remember all I could see in my head were his eyes. Suddenly it popped into my mind "drumsticks" I nearly blurted out "where are they" I asked calming down towards the end.

"In the middle aisle on the left" he replied turning his back on me I had to pull my eyes away from him as I took several steps into the store to find the drumsticks.

I stood in the aisle for a few minutes trying to get his eyes out of my head; hot guys don't generally have this effect on me it sucks. I was unable to think straight all I could see was him and I locked away somewhere doing unspeakable things to each other and it was not fair; well at least right now later would be better but not here in the middle of a music store. I was normally very casual when it came to guys that made me want to screw them, but with the blue-eyed sex god I seemed to be at a loss. I cleared my head as best I could, grabbed the drumsticks and walked the counter working out how I was going to approach getting him into bed with me.

"Was there anything else today sir?"

I cringed at the sir but continued anyway. "Yes you!" Apparently I chose to be blunt why not right.

"I'm sorry what!" the man said looking startled.

"I said you." I said giving the man a wink.

"Yes I heard you, but I don't understand." The man blushed again showing me he fully understood what I meant. The blush on his cheeks looked down right adorable just another thing to add to the list of why I wanted this man.

"I want you, you pick the position and the place and we will do it." I said smirking at how his blush darkened by about ten shades, how cute.

"Um I am going to have to go with no." He said stuttering slightly at the beginning but gaining confidence as he spoke.

I smirked at him, I love this man I don't care if I had only just met him I love him arguing with him was just too much fun I did not want it to end. "But isn't the customer always right meaning that you have to do what they want when they want." I smiled at the blue-eyed sex god waiting for his response.

"No, as the owner of this said establishment I am disagreeing with you. And that will be $8.00 for the drumsticks thank you." He gave me a look that could only be described as a look you would give the one thing you disdained the most in life. I stifled a laugh at the look on his face and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'll pay you." I said raising an eye brow waiting for his response. What could I say if arguing with him was this good, what would the sex be like.

"For the drumsticks that's kind of the point." He said looking at me like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well yes for the drumsticks, but I would also pay you for the sex." His looked changed on his face from pure distain to one of disgust.

"What do you think I am a prostitute?" As he spoke he voice rose in volume, it was a good thing we were alone in the store otherwise we would have been receiving rather weird looks from the other customers. A wide grin spread across my face. I needed this man and I needed him now.

"No, but I guess if you took the money it would make you one." I said smiling at him.

"Please leave my store." He spoke in an even voice looking at me straight in the eye.

"No, I haven't finished my transaction yet." My smile widened I did not know that was possible but it did. I wasn't done with him yet and I was not willing to give up any time soon. He shook his head at me and then a small smile appeared on his face and disappeared just as quickly.

"Yes, but your harassing me and I have the right to refuse service to anyone; and I am officially refusing to serve you." He said turning away from me and walking towards a door in the back wall that I had not noticed earlier, he must have been thinking he had won, boy was he wrong.

"Well get someone else to serve me." I said leaning slightly over the counter, he turned back to face me and shook his head.

"There is no one else." He said turning back to the door. I wasn't losing this argument I would have him.

"Ok, fine so if it's a no to sex, what about dinner."

"No!" he said not even turning his head to look at me this time.

"Fine then just have sex with me." I said jumping up onto the counter and swinging my legs around to the other side of the counter.

"We have been here before and I said no." he turned back to me and frowned when he noticed where I was sitting. I hopped off the counter and walked over to him and rested my hand on his chest.

"Come on. The store looks dead you could take an hour off and have a quickie with me." I winked at him and slide my hand down his chest I was right about the muscles. I turned my eyes towards his face and noticed that his face had turned the colour of a tomato. I had him I could feel it.

"A ... a... a quickie takes an hour? He said stuttering and taking a small step back from me making my hand drop down by my side.

"Does for me; got the stamina of a cheetah. Unless you only have the stamina of a tortoise, then it would make it shorter" I laughed at the expression on his face, it was a mixture between utter lust and mild disgust. He laughed and shook his head.

"Tortoises are slow not low on stamina, you would have been better to go with sloth." He said looking at me earnestly. He walked over to the counter and sat on top of it, gesturing for me to sit on the chair behind the counter. I moved over to the chair and sat down.

"Why not a tortoise?" I asked looking at him quizzically.

"Because of the tortoise and the hare, the tortoise has more stamina than a rabbit coz it won the race. Therefore meaning they have a fair bit of stamina." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"FINE! The stamina of a sloth." I said looking at him wickedly.

"Thank you." He said smiling at me. I wanted to tease him some more so I decided to push him a little more.

"Well do you?" I asked smirking at him

"Do I what?" he asked looking kind of lost

"Have the stamina of a sloth."

"That's none of your business." He said smiling at me.

"Thought so." I said raising my eyebrow seductively.

"Thought so what?" he said looking at me weirdly.

"That you had stamina you look like you could go for a while. Probably have a fair bit pent-up sexual desire too." I explained to him.

He looked at me thoughtfully before speaking next. "Why do you want me so bad most would have just given up after the no and been done with it but you don't seem to want to." He looked rather nervous biting his bottom lip. I don't think he realised just how seductive this action was I wanted to be the one biting that bottom lip.

"You're dam sexy and I want you, I generally get what I want." I said looking at him at those words his face went bright red and looked down towards the ground.

"That's not a good enough response." He said once he had suppressed the blush on his cheeks, that I was coming to realise was a common occurrence for him. I was also beginning to realise that I really liked this man. I had no idea what his name is but I could imagine waking up next to him and just sitting around my apartment talking about nothing of any importance. Just being near him would be nice. GOD what was with me and this man?

"Why not? Do you want some deep lyrics about how I have watched you from afar and need you in my life to complete me." I laughed smiling at the man.

"It might have worked better than what you said before." He smiled at me.

"I'll keep it in mind for next time." We both laughed.

"What if I'm straight have you ever thought of that?" he said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Yes I did. But if you were you would have said so earlier. And not blushed so much when I asked you. That and at some point during this conversation you were probably picturing what I would look like naked weren't you." I said leaning forward a smirking.

"Get out of my store!" he said suddenly looking disgruntled and angry again.

"Come on we were just having a nice conversation." I said wondering if I had gone too far this time. I must admit it had been rather borderline the whole conversation.

"But you ruined it so please leave." He said moving to get up. I stood quickly and walked over to him stopping him from standing up I rested my hand on my shoulder.

"No not until you agree to go out with me." I said leaning in towards him. I was only slightly surprised when he did not move away from me; because he was still  
sitting on the counter he was slightly taller than me. I took another small step towards him so that our faces were only one or two inches apart now. I moved my hand to grasp the back of his neck as I pulled his face towards mine. I closed my lips over his gently at first to see how he would react, but when he didn't pull away and wound his arms around my neck I increased the pressure moving my lips against his. For a short time the kiss was very one-sided but after a while he was kissing me back with more force. I ran my tongue over his lips asking for entrance he obliged opening his mouth slightly to giving my tongue entrance. I ran my tongue over his teeth and all around his mouth which caused him to moan and move his hands into my hair and pulled lightly causing me the moan in return. Twenty minutes of knowing this man and he had already found my weakness. The kiss continued for a few more minutes before we both had to pull away in desperate need for air. I took a step back and looked at his face his eyes were slightly dilated but a smile was plasted on his lips.

"Well it's not going to happen, going out with me." He said with a wink and a smirk.

"So I guess you're stuck with me for the day." I said taking a step towards him again.

"I guess I am." He said smiling brightly at me.

"The names Magnus by the way" I said shaking is hand.

"Alec." he said smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you Alec." I said leaning in to kiss him again.

The End

thanks for reading


End file.
